girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets the New World
Girl Meets the New World is the second episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World and the 23rd episode overall. It aired on May 12, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview When the kids at school start hounding Riley and Lucas about their relationship, things become awkward between them. Plot Sitting in the bay window before school, Maya is attempting to get Riley to open up about the kiss she shared with Lucas on their first date (which no one else knows about, especially Cory), but Riley believes that the world has gotten over it and that there are other problems going on that need their undivided attention: *Farkle arrives in the window with two tickets to a concert and can't decide whether to take Riley or Maya, but when Riley happily hugs Farkle when he shows up, Farkle quickly says he's taking Riley and leaves. *Cory and Topanga arrive in the bedroom saying they need for Riley and Maya to babysit Auggie; Riley thinks they need them today, but it's actually tomorrow. Having nothing for them today, Cory and Topanga quickly leave. *Auggie shuffles in lamenting as to whether or not Topanga will like his new friend who's coming later for a play date. Maya decides that Auggie needs to talk to Topanga about it and they send him away. After Auggie leaves, Riley, with nothing left, finally admits to Maya that she did indeed kiss Lucas, but she quietly wonders what's supposed to happen next. In history class, Cory talks about the New World, particularly the people who immigrated from the Old Country to take on new experiences and new feelings, making Riley and Lucas marginally uncomfortable. Farkle and Maya gleefully decide to take advantage of the awkward situation by ambiguously using words that they know will exacerbate Riley and Lucas' uneasiness. Still knowing nothing about Riley and Lucas' shared kiss, Cory demands to know what's going on, but Maya only says that Farkle kissed her hand. When Cory asks Riley where she was when that happened, she replies "Nowhere with no one doing nothin' with nobody". Realizing that Maya was talking about their double date, Cory goes up to Lucas with an accusatory look on his face, causing Lucas to dash out of the classroom, climbing over desks on the way. Later at the lockers, Riley is accosted by the other girls (including Darby and Sarah). Riley openly admits to them that she kissed Lucas, but then says that nothing else happened. Meanwhile, surrounded by the other boys, Farkle asks Lucas what he and Riley are going to do next, believing that a boy and girl to not be together after they kiss makes no sense. He then shows Lucas a $78,000 engagement ring he got for free that he plans to give to Maya; the ring actually belongs to his mother, who regularly throws it at his father. Farkle then adds that she usually wants the ring back by Thursday, so he has to work fast. Darby tells Riley that she and Lucas are meant to be together, which Maya agrees with, but Riley refuses to give in to peer pressure. The girls gather Riley while the boys pick up Lucas, who likewise won't give in; both groups bring Riley and Lucas face to face. Riley uneasily asks if they are now a couple, Lucas is not sure and asks if she want to be, and Farkle wonders aloud what has just happened; Maya says she doesn't know, then adds that she can't wait to see what happens next, which is when Farkle wordlessly drops to one knee in front of Maya and presents her with the engagement ring, taking her and the others completely by surprise. Now apparently together, Riley asks what they do next; Sarah and Darby explain that the next thing they do is go on a date after school and they just sit there stupidly gazing at one another. Lucas says that that may be what others do, but not them. After school, Riley and Lucas go on another date, this time to Topanga's, where they just sit there stupidly gazing at one another, barely speaking at all except for small talk (including Lucas remarking on the makeover to the old Svorski's). Farkle comes in followed by Maya, who proudly sports a $78,000 ring on her finger and proclaims herself to be "Mrs. Farkle Minkus", much to Riley's disbelief. Maya makes it clear that she only said yes to Farkle because of the ring itself, but Farkle doesn't care. Farkle walks Maya home, while Lucas offers to walk Riley home. They leave hand-in-hand, but not before being noticed and teased by their classmates sitting outside. At home, Auggie's new friend comes over. Pleasantly surprised that the boy is nothing like Ava, Topanga asks the boy his name, to which he replies "Doy", spelled D-E-W-E-Y. When Topanga tries to correct Doy, he begins screaming, which brings Cory into the living room to comfort Doy. He lets him go to Auggie's bedroom where he promises to tell him a "stoy". Cory later confronts Topanga about her constant need to be right. Topanga again talks to Doy, comparing his name with hers; she hated her name at first, but then realized that her parents gave her a name that was important to them. She then asks Doy what his name means, which he doesn't know; she explains how the ground is wet first thing every morning, but that the moisture is a gift to the grass and flowers to make the world more beautiful. When Topanga asks Doy what that moisture is called he replies "morning Doy". Giving up, Topanga sends Doy and Auggie off to play, and Cory tells Topanga that sometimes you just have to let kids live. At this point, Riley and Lucas walk through the door, still hand-in-hand and even more awkwardly say to one another that they had a good time. Topanga reminds them that they are part of the best group of friends she has ever seen, and then reprimands them for giving in to peer pressure. Realizing she's right, Lucas and Riley decide they need to go back to being friends and decide to go back to Topanga's and talk some more. After they leave, Topanga mocks Cory's advice and goes to once again talk to "Dewey". The next day at school, Riley and Lucas walk in together and announce to their classmates that they are just friends, and they're determined to not allow their friendship to be hurt due to everyone else wanting them to be something they're convinced they're not ready for. Riley tells them to go back to their own lives because nobody is moving too fast; at this point Farkle and Maya walk by dressed in bride and groom formal wear, and Maya tosses her bouquet to Riley, who quickly hands it off to a surprised Darby who was standing behind her and next to her boyfriend Yogi. Later that evening, Topanga, Auggie and Doy are sitting at the kitchen table. Topanga is still trying to get Doy to say his real name, but Doy refuses to crack. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast * Cooper J. Friedman as Dewey * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah * Darby Walker as Darby * Emily Claire as Ophelia Quotes Trivia *References to Girl Meets Brother and the events of Girl Meets First Date are made. *First onscreen confirmation of Darby and Yogi's character names. *Riley and Lucas go on their second date. *Cory learns about Riley and Lucas' kiss. *Yindra, first seen as a customer in Girl Meets Demolition, joins Mr. Matthews' class. *First appearance of Topanga's , the remodeled Svorski's Bakery. *Auggie mentions Ava in the episode. *Riley mentions actual NBA figures, Phil Jackson, Carmello Anthony, and J.R. Smith, in her rant against fickle Knicks fans. *In real life, Rowan Blanchard is a huge fan of the the NBA's New York Knicks. *Ophelia actress, Emily Claire, is the daughter of GMW hairstylist, Laurie Heaps. *Topanga mentions her parents Jedidiah and Rhiannon Lawrence. *Farkle mentions his mother and his father, Stuart Minkus. *Farkle and Maya get married for this episode. *Riley catches the bridal bouquet after the "ceremony," and hands it over to Darby.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/556839799202795521 *Maya's middle name "Penelope" is revealed in this episode. *Cory's willingness to call Dewey "Doy," is understandable given his own preference to be called "Cory" over his actual birth name, "Cornelius." *Dewey says his name repeatedly to match the music for the Michael Jacobs Productions logo. *First appearance of Dewey. *This episode revolves around the dangers of peer pressure, as Riley and Lucas were pressured to become boyfriend and girlfriend. International premieres *September 13, 2015 (Latin America and Brazil) *November 14, 2015 (Hungary) *November 22, 2015 (Poland) *December 5, 2015 (Romania) *December 28, 2015 (Israel) *January 17, 2016 (Italy) *October 4, 2016 (Philippines) Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2